Taming Potter's Snake
by faithwood
Summary: It's very awkward when you're being molested by your own tattoo, but fortunately, Harry knows who to turn for help. SLASH. HPDM. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Taming Potter's Snake  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **5200  
**Genre: **Humour, Romance  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **It's very awkward when you're being molested by your own tattoo, but fortunately, Harry knows who to turn for help.  
**Warnings: **Sexual content.

**

* * *

**

Taming Potter's Snake

* * *

****

Harry tapped his foot on the floor and blew an agitated breath. He stared, or rather glared, at the cheery secretary that sat between him and his future murder victim. To say that he was angry would be a huge understatement. He had been viciously deceived and now he was determined to make things right. As soon as the blasted secretary allowed him to see her boss.

This whole thing began innocently enough, but then things had escalated.

A few weeks ago Harry had decided to get himself a tattoo. This was not the first random decision he had made lately. He had also renewed his wardrobe, bought a new broom, and finally, a new flat. He had claimed that these changes were the result of sheer boredom. Hermione claimed he should get a hobby. Ron claimed he should get laid. Privately, Harry tended to side with Ron on this one, but he had no intentions of confessing that. His love life was nonexistent and that was beginning to make him feel miserable. So he was determined to make some changes in his life and start afresh. And do _something_ that would make him interesting to a lager variety of people, not just crazily devoted fans.

The moment he had heard about the newly open magical tattoo parlour he had felt intrigued. Uncle Vernon always said that only losers had tattoos, which made them even more endearing to Harry. So he had taken the plunge, picked out an image, paid a ridiculous amount of Galleons, and let the thing be charmed on his arm. He had chosen a dark-grey snake that coiled around his bicep, looking, if Harry dared to say so himself, rather fetching.

He had been quite pleased with the final result, but unfortunately, there were things he hadn't been informed about.

The night he had gotten the damn thing, he had been very tired and ready to fall asleep at any moment, so he lay in his bed determined to get some rest.

But then an odd thing had happened. The snake _moved_. Harry had been warned that magical tattoos tended to shift their position at times, and he had been prepared for that, but he certainly hadn't expected he'd _feel_ it. But he had felt it acutely. The snake slid over his arm, cool and slick, leaving Harry's skin tingling. It moved down towards his wrist and then up towards his shoulder. It had been gentle and a little tickly; it almost felt as though it wanted to caress him.

Harry lay frozen, unsure what to make of that. The feeling hadn't been entirely unpleasant, but it had been odd. And then the tattoo moved towards his chest, sliding over his nipples, which had been very pleasant indeed, especially in his sexually starved state. Finally, it settled on his lower abdomen and Harry lifted the sheet and looked beneath his pyjamas, noting the snake had coiled into a knot and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Relieved it was over, Harry had lain back on the pillows and fallen asleep.

The next night he hadn't been so lucky. Or he had been luckier, depending on one's perspective. The snake had opted for another walk, but this time it moved even lower, her objective clear. Harry gasped but remained still, not daring to lift the covers and look, but he could feel it wrapping around his cock, and then ... it moved in the most peculiar circular way, as though it knew exactly what to do to make him feel aroused within seconds. Perhaps a normal person would have freaked out at that point, but Harry had been pretty desperate, so all he could do was moan and quietly encourage the small snake.

His hips twitched upwards and soon he was thrusting in the air, as the snake helpfully sped up its sinful movements. He came spectacularly, making a huge mess under the covers. The snake had slid back up, coiling around his arm, and had looked innocent and peaceful when Harry took a peek beneath his sleeve.

So all in all, that was not really so bad. On the contrary, it had been very easy to get used to being sexually satisfied every night. Harry had begun to look forward to bedtimes. Eagerly waiting for the moment the snake would decide to come to life and pleasure him. And it did so every night, afterwards always returning to sleep around his upper arm.

Harry had been quite pleased with this situation.

But then the trouble began. After a week, the snake decided to move in the mornings as well, and Harry had to take the time to let it molest him before work. Then it began to slide down to wrap around his cock in the early evenings, not resting until Harry had found himself on the floor after three consecutive orgasms. And then it began to do this in the most inopportune moments in broad daylight, when Harry was surrounded by people.

And then it began to tease. It would bring Harry to the very brink of his orgasm, and then it stop moving, wrapping itself firmly around the base of his cock, preventing his much needed release. It was torture and Harry was no longer enjoying it all that much. He was sure that if this continued he would be slowly driven insane.

He spent his days in constant arousal, and his work and life suffered for it. The worst thing was nobody else complained about their tattoos, so he was forced to conclude this was happening only to him. He tried to talk to Ron about it, but unfortunately Ron had refused to listen and he had run away from him. In retrospect, Harry supposed he shouldn't have started that conversation with "Ron, my snake is giving me trouble."

He had postponed dealing with the problem for as long as he could, but eventually he had snapped, gathered his courage, convinced himself dignity was overrated, and went back to the parlour. He had made quite a scene, especially because he had refused to actually admit what the problem was, so the confused and annoyed employees had sent him to talk to the owner.

And that was how Harry found himself in a waiting room, glaring at the secretary for the last half an hour.

Thankfully, a strange device on the secretary's desk glowed blue, and the girl smiled at him and said, "You may come in now."

Harry scowled at her, and with some difficulty he got up and walked to the huge double doors. He was hard even now, and he had been for the entire day. The snake had settled at its usual spot around his cock, teasing him constantly.

Angrily, he burst through the door, a barrage of curses and complaints on the ready, but they never made it past his lips. It took him just one second to recognize the owner of this establishment, and suddenly everything was quite clearer.

Draco Malfoy sat behind a huge oak desk, full of various titbits, odd instruments, and stacks of parchment. He was settled in a squishy, comfortable looking armchair, looking positively regal, as though he was the owner of Gringotts not a tattoo parlour.

Harry had not seen him for quite some time, but at first glance, Malfoy hadn't really changed. His demeanour was calm and his familiar smirk was attached to his face, and Harry felt his blood boil at once.

"I should have known." He scolded himself, before bursting out, "You bastard! You did this on purpose!"

Malfoy raised one elegant eyebrow, cocked his head inquisitively, and narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction.

"Do I know you?" he drawled.

Harry ignored him and continued to seethe, not sure if he was angrier at Malfoy or himself. Why hadn't he checked who owned the parlour? Though who would expect Malfoy to own such a place. "I can't believe you did this. How petty can you get?" Harry pursed his lips and glared at the blond. "I should close this place down."

"Oh really, Potter?" Malfoy asked, apparently giving up on pretending that he didn't know Harry. Instead, he opened his eyes widely and then batted his eyelashes, ruining the look of innocence with a smirk. "What ever will you charge me with, Auror Potter? What will the charge say, I wonder?" he pondered. "Draco Malfoy charmed my snake?"

Harry growled, annoyed, mostly because Malfoy had a point. Harry didn't really wish to disclose his troubles to anyone else. "You even know that I have a snake tattoo," he accused. "You did this on purpose. You told your employees do this to me. Don't dare to deny it!"

"Fine. I won't." Malfoy shrugged, unperturbed.

Harry tried hard not to do something rash, but he could barely contain himself. The nerve of Malfoy! Harry leaned in, placing his palms flat on the table and glaring at the hateful blond with what he hoped was a truly threatening glare. "You had your laugh. Now remove the charm," he said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy's eyes widened innocently. "I can't. I was born with it."

Harry blinked, and then growled again. "The charm you put on my snake, you idiot!"

The moment he said it, Harry wished he hadn't. Malfoy burst out laughing, positively giggling.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for patience. "I want this bloody tattoo off of me!" he snarled.

It took several moments for Malfoy to control his laughter, but eventually he managed. "I really can't. It says so on your contract. Didn't you read it?"

"Of course I read it!" Harry lied.

"Well then you know that once we charm the thing on your body, we can't take it off." Then he added as an afterthought. "Well, technically we can. But the procedure is long and painful. I can sign you up for it. Don't worry; you'll be fine in a year or so."

"You're lying," Harry accused, inwardly panicking.

"Oh?" Draco batted his eyelashes again. Harry wished Malfoy would stop doing that. It was oddly distracting. "Maybe you should ask for a second opinion," Malfoy suggested. "In that other magical tattoo parlour. Oh wait. This is the only one." Malfoy settled deeper into his squishy armchair, looking so smug Harry wanted nothing more than to smack him silly.

But he knew Malfoy well enough to know where this was going.

"Fine, you bloody arse. What do you want?"

Malfoy grinned dangerously and sprang out off his chair, sidestepping the desk with a couple of long strides. Before Harry knew it, Malfoy was seriously invading his personal space. Which, for some reason, made Harry's breath hitch.

"I'm not lying exactly. It's not easy to get rid of the tattoo," Malfoy informed him, his gaze fixed on Harry's eyes for a moment, before it moved lower and did a thorough once-over of Harry's body.

Harry felt a lot hotter all of a sudden, and just a tiny bit nervous. He squirmed, wishing he wasn't so hard right now, because surely that was the only reason Malfoy's proximity affected him in this way.

Malfoy looked back at Harry's face with an obvious leer. "There is something I could do. I could perhaps persuade the snake to pass over onto my skin and then I could deal with it later. But why on earth would I do that?"

Harry pressed his lips together, knowing exactly what Malfoy wanted him to say. He tried desperately to think of something else, but every action that sprung to his mind would mean either doing something illegal, which was not an option, or it would have to involve other people, and Harry was humiliated quite enough already.

He took a shuddering breath, trying to sound resigned rather than worried. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just take this thing off me."

Malfoy grinned, and moved even nearer, his face so close to Harry's he could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his lips. In that moment, it struck Harry, very randomly, that Malfoy had turned out to be very handsome. If he would only get rid of that awful smirk that made him look like he had lemons for lunch, Harry would declare him to be his type. So it was a complete shame that Malfoy was such a prick, otherwise, Harry might have asked him out on a date.

"I want," Malfoy whispered, his lips nearly touching Harry's. Harry tried hard to remain still, but he wasn't sure what he was trying to prevent — backing away or moving even closer to Malfoy. There was something in Malfoy's eyes that made Harry shiver and wonder whether he would ask Harry for sex now. He almost, _almost_ welcomed that idea. Sure, Malfoy asking for sex under these circumstances would be horrible and evil, Harry reminded himself, but well, Malfoy could ask for worse things. And Harry _was_ horny. "I want a thousand Galleons," Malfoy declared, moving briskly away.

Harry blinked several times, swaying slightly on the spot, and not believing his own ears. "What?" he croaked.

"Gold, Potter, I want gold," Malfoy said slowly and carefully, as though he was speaking to a dimwit.

"You're insane."

"And you're rich."

"Is this why you did this?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "To rob me?"

Malfoy shook his head and sneered. "What did you think I wanted, Potter. Sex?" Malfoy laughed, rather evilly, in Harry's opinion.

A knife twisted in Harry's stomach, and he could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. That was exactly what he'd been thinking. And now that he thought about his earlier conclusion, he wondered why he ever made it. What had possessed him to think that Malfoy wanted to have sex with him?

Desolate and miserable, he mumbled, "Fine."

"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed happily. "Now, let's see it."

Harry looked at Malfoy blankly, too shocked to even think. "See it?"

"Yes, I need to see it, Potter. How else would I get it off of you?"

Harry shook his head, horrified. The snake was firmly wrapped around his cock, and Harry wished he could say that he would return at another time when the snake moved somewhere else, but it was _always_ wrapped around his cock.

Malfoy looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Come now, Potter. Don't be shy. It's just like visiting a healer." He puffed out his chest. "A very handsome healer, sure, but that is hardly relevant. I am a professional."

Harry rubbed his temples, regretting the day he had heard about this place. This was by far the most embarrassing moment of his life. But he had no idea what else to do.

His face felt impossibly hot when, resigned, he unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. At least there was nothing to be embarrassed about there. He wanted desperately to look Malfoy in the eye and possibly sneer, or leer, but he was much too dismayed and all he could manage was to look at the floor and blush.

"Hmm," Malfoy commented, sounding neutral.

Just as Harry decided to look up and see Malfoy's expression and his reaction, a pale hand and long fingers appeared in front of his vision, moving steadily towards his hard cock.

Harry jumped backwards in fright. "What the hell are you doing?" he gasped.

"What do you think?" Malfoy sighed, sounding like a martyr. "I have to touch it to try and make it pass onto me. What did you expect? That I'll make it jump? It's two-dimensional!"

"There has to be another way!" Harry insisted.

"Well." Malfoy frowned, and then took out his wand. "I suppose I could try —"

"Point that thing at me and I'll hex your balls off, Malfoy," Harry growled.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The hand or the wand, Potter? Which will it be?"

Harry clenched his fists. This was beyond embarrassing, but letting Malfoy point his wand at his ... That was downright dangerous. "Put the wand away," Harry said sulkily.

Malfoy did so and then he promptly stalked closer, standing in directly in font of Harry in no time. Harry gathered all of his courage to prevent himself from flinching away.

"The blasted thing won't move," he said, not looking at Malfoy. "What do you plan to do exactly?"

"You just don't know how to handle it, Potter. Trust me. I'm an expert."

Harry scoffed, but then quickly fell silent when Malfoy's long fingers wrapped themselves around his cock. He closed his eyes, in his mind determinedly chanting _This does not feel good, This does not feel good,_ but it was very hard to even try to convince himself in that. Malfoy stroked him slowly, _expertly_, and Harry would have asked whether that was really necessary, but he didn't trust himself to speak.

He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from moaning as his body shook from the effort it took to stop himself from thrusting into Malfoy's hand.

"This isn't working," Malfoy declared, pulling his hand away.

Harry bit his lip because he almost begged Malfoy to put his hand back where it had been and assured him that this was working very well, thank you. Instead, he huffed, "I told you." And then he continued, almost whining, "What did you plan to do with your wand? A spell? Maybe you could tell me the incantation and —"

Harry stopped speaking abruptly, staring at Malfoy who had knelt down in front of him.

Malfoy was looking up at Harry with and earnest expression. "I think it likes warmth." He nodded convincingly, and then parted his lips, and promptly took Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry almost choked on his own tongue for a moment wondering whether this was some truly bizarre dream. The logical part of him was screaming he should push Malfoy away and accuse him he made this whole 'I must touch it to make it go away' business up, but another part of him was in heaven. After all, no one had touched him there for a while, or even more accurately, no one had touched him so expertly ever. Malfoy didn't merely take him into his mouth; he was moving his head and his tongue, sucking hard.

It occurred to Harry that Malfoy told him the truth earlier — he was an expert.

Had someone informed Harry that he'd get a blowjob from Draco Malfoy today or ever, he would have laughed, or possibly fainted. Though fainting was still an option. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Malfoy's pink lips, wrapped firmly around his cock, moving up and down in a way that was surely meant to hypnotise him. Malfoy bobbed his head, letting Harry slip past his lips with a slurp, and then he swirled his tongue over the leaking tip, and then moved it lower, over the unmoving snake, before he pulled him back into his warm mouth.

Harry realized vaguely that he was twitching his hips, effectively fucking Malfoy's no longer smirking mouth, and he tried to stop but couldn't. Besides, Malfoy didn't seem to mind.

Harry's tattoo kept him hard this whole day, not letting him come, and Harry knew he wouldn't last long. But then amazingly, something dark appeared on Malfoy's flushed left cheek, and Harry stared perplexed, at the snake that slithered over Malfoy's face towards his neck, slowly disappearing beneath his shirt. It had been the oddest thing Harry had seen, but for some reason it made his orgasm build faster. There was something incredibly sinful in seeing the snake slide from his cock onto Draco's cheek.

Harry sped up the movement of his hips, his hands buried into Malfoy's hair, though he tried not to be rude and press Malfoy nearer. Harry's body shook and he was so close, he was nearly there ...

Malfoy released him with a pop and abruptly stood up.

"Done," he declared, pleased.

Harry panted trying to keep his knees from buckling, and more importantly, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Malfoy had Conjured a tissue and was delicately wiping his mouth.

"Well now, Potter —" Malfoy began in a business like tone, but Harry interrupted him. He hadn't actually expected a blowjob would work, but the tattoo had clearly left his person. And that was much too odd and suspicious.

"It's doing what you want," Harry realized suddenly.

Malfoy blinked innocently and looked around as though there was a possibility Harry had spoken to someone else. Then Malfoy cocked his head and scrunched up his face. "Hmm?"

Harry struggled to make his mouth work. "The snake. You charmed it so it would do whatever you want. It never wanted to budge, no matter what I did, but you made it move where you chose. You've been controlling it all along." Horrified, Harry thought back to all those times the snake had him writhing and panting on the floor and his bed. To think Malfoy knew about this, and had been sitting at home, willing the snake to molest Harry in any way he wished.

"Er ..." Malfoy was edging away. "Right. Well, you can deposit the gold on my account. Let me just give you the number of my vault ..."

"I'm not giving you a Knut, you ... you pervert!" Harry snarled, seeing red. He felt a sudden urge to do something horrible; to punish the devious blond. He should have realized this right away. Malfoy had been toying with him for weeks.

"You're a Gryffindor," Malfoy said weakly. "You have to keep your word — _Oh!_"

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry grabbed Malfoy by his arm, twisting it behind his back. He knocked down papers and various instruments from the huge oak table and in seconds, he had Malfoy sprawled on top of it. Harry pressed him down firmly onto his stomach, and then pulled his trousers and underwear down to his thighs, leaving Malfoy's buttocks exposed.

Malfoy was struggling and squirming, trying in vain to get loose, but Harry held him tightly with one hand and with the other, he rained down viscous smacks over Malfoy's pale arse and thighs. It wasn't until Malfoy's skin was bright red and heated, that Harry realized the sounds Malfoy was making weren't ones of anguish. The bastard was moaning.

Harry stopped what he was doing at once, and he jumped away, his palm tingling. He was possessed with a sudden urge to stomp his feet and wail like a child. He meant to punish Malfoy not ... indulge him.

Malfoy was breathing heavily, remaining exactly where Harry had left him. He was quite a sight, with his arse red and bare, and his clothes and hair rumpled. Harry's cock twitched and he found himself contemplating the possibility of just giving in and fucking Malfoy right there on his desk. But he was much too horrified with himself already. He could hardly believe he had decided to punish Malfoy with a _spanking_.

Malfoy turned his head and looked at him. His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed. He stared at Harry for a moment and then his lips twisted into a self-satisfied smile. "You know," he began conversationally. "I spent hours willing that snake to crawl all over you. I bet you loved it, Potter. I bet you waited in your bed, desperate for it to move already. You were waiting for me to pleasure you, not able to come until I allowed it. Tell me," Malfoy grinned wider, "how did it feel to be my willing slave?"

"I hate you," Harry said with feeling, at the same time Conjuring some lube and slicking his cock.

Malfoy's only response was spreading his legs wider as much as his restraining clothes allowed him. Too aroused to think about what he was doing, Harry walked over and stood behind Malfoy, his hands flying to knead the abused buttocks. Malfoy moaned loudly, pushing into Harry's touch, in obvious encouragement, and Harry could do little but happily oblige him.

He spread Malfoy's arse cheeks with one hand and with his other he adjusted his cock, pushing firmly forward. Malfoy cursed and squirmed, and banged his fist against the desk, and Harry knew that this must have been very uncomfortable for him. After all, Harry hadn't taken the time to prepare him, and he was exceedingly glad he didn't because the tightness that gripped his cock felt incredible. Despite obvious discomfort, Malfoy hadn't asked Harry to stop, so Harry didn't feel guilty when he pulled back and slammed back in, not even giving Malfoy much time to adjust.

Instead, he pressed his hands down on Malfoy's back, keeping him firmly in place and preventing him from reaching beneath his body. He had no intention of letting Malfoy come just yet. Harry was jerking his hips, thrusting steadily into Malfoy, seeking his own pleasure, pleased that he had Malfoy at his mercy just as Malfoy had him for all those weeks.

It didn't take very long, Harry had been hard for hours and the loud, pitiful sounds Malfoy was making were only spurring him on.

He came hard and the very knowledge that he had just filled Draco Malfoy's arse with his come made his body shiver in delight.

Malfoy was making small needy sounds that were music to Harry's ears. He pulled his softening cock out of him and then wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist, hauling him up. Malfoy all but collapsed, leaning heavily onto Harry's chest, his head falling backwards onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry wrapped his left arm firmly around Malfoy's torso, making sure Malfoy couldn't reach down to touch his flushed cock. He reached down himself with his left hand, giving Malfoy's cock a few sharp tugs. Malfoy closed his eyes and moaned, and then choked and spluttered in indignation, when Harry cruelly squeezed the base of his cock.

Malfoy's eyes flew open and he looked sideways at Harry with obvious need.

"You're not getting anything until you say it," Harry informed him.

Malfoy's brow knitted, and he blinked once, confused.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. "Think really hard about what I might want. And then say it."

Malfoy stared at him for a couple of seconds, before realization dawned in his eyes. He frowned. "But I'm not really s—"

"You will be," Harry promised darkly. "Better to say it now." He moved his hand again and then squeezed again.

Malfoy's eyelashes fluttered, and he pursed his lips, quite obviously annoyed. "I'm sorry," he sniffed.

Harry squeezed harder.

"I'm really sorry!" Draco panted. "I shouldn't have done that to you. It was wrong. I've ... um ... violated you?"

Harry sighed inwardly, deciding to ignore the fact that the last bit sounded more like a question than a statement; he supposed this was all he could hope for. He loosened his grip and gave Malfoy's cock a couple of more quick tugs.

Malfoy choked in shock and after a few more strokes his body quivered violently. He cried out loudly, coming all over Harry's hand.

Harry tried hard not to turn all sentimental now, but despite everything that had happened, he had to admit to himself that it felt really nice to have Draco Malfoy, sated and shivery in his arms. Annoyed with himself, he stepped back quickly, tucked his cock away and zipped up his trousers.

Malfoy swayed, but managed to grip the desk to keep himself from falling. Regaining his balance, he pulled his own trousers up.

"I could heal that for you," Harry offered quietly, watching the reddened cheeks disappearing beneath Malfoy's trousers.

Malfoy laughed a bit breathlessly. "That's all right," he assured. Then he cleared his throat and turned around, saying with dignity, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Potter."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, feeling very awkward now that they had randomly had sex. He felt like he ought to say something, or do something, but he didn't know what.

"Right," he said neutrally, and after a few moments of hesitation, he moved towards the door. There was nothing for him here now. He got more than he asked for.

His hand was already on the handle when Malfoy ran after him. Harry turned, somewhat hopeful, though for what he didn't know. But Malfoy merely pushed a card into his hand and declared, "My business card. If you ever wish to get another tattoo."

"Er ... I don't think so," Harry said firmly, not returning the card.

Malfoy smiled in a way that made Harry turn around quickly and walk out of the office, not looking back.

He made it to the street, feeling completely dazed, and there he paused to contemplate recent events in the fresh air.

What Malfoy did was horrible. Horrible. But somehow, considering Harry had felt so bored up until recently, this whole thing seemed much more entertaining and interesting than buying new clothes, or new brooms. Though, not more interesting than buying a new flat, but Harry's new flat was spectacular, so that was understandable. But this had been quite a ride, and inexplicably, Harry was sorry it was over.

Malfoy was odd, of course. And a pervert, obviously. But Harry couldn't help wondering would it be really strange if he turned around now, went back to Malfoy's office and asked him out on a date. It probably would, he concluded miserably.

However, his feet refused to move and Harry was standing rooted to the spot. He was just about to say _Fuck it!_ and go back to Malfoy, when he felt it. The familiar, cold caress that moved from his stomach towards his neck. The snake reached his shoulder and then it settled itself on its old spot around Harry's arm.

Harry groaned, annoyed. The thing must have slipped back onto him while he was ... well, connected to Malfoy.

No, actually, the snake hadn't slid back onto Harry — Malfoy made it slid back onto Harry.

Harry's breath hitched at the thought of Malfoy, sitting in his office right now, with the ability to move the snake whenever he wished. And consequently, with the ability to make Harry come whenever he wished. It shouldn't have been so arousing, but it was. Not to mention, it meant Malfoy didn't want this to be over either. And now that Harry knew what was happening, it was up to him to allow it or deny it.

Remembering something, Harry quickly raised his hand, looking at Malfoy's business card. On one side, it listed various ways of getting in touch with him, and on the other, there was as scribbled message.

After reading it, Harry grinned widely, feeling quite pleased and excited. He walked away, with a definite bounce in his step. This wasn't over after all, it was only just beginning.

He tucked the card away, after happily reading it once more. It said:

_Potter, _

_The tattoo will behave much better from now on, though I cannot vouch for it to be completely peaceful. However, if you ever need assistance with taming your snake, I'd be more than willing to help. In any way you deem necessary. _

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
